


Once upon a wish

by turnthelightson



Series: Unce upon a wish... [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M, Multi, Panic Attacks, Spark Stiles Stilinski, Stiles Stilinski Has PTSD - Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder, The Hale Family (Teen Wolf) Lives, Time Travel, Young Derek, Young Peter Hale
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-03-01
Updated: 2019-03-19
Packaged: 2019-11-07 10:00:53
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17958374
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/turnthelightson/pseuds/turnthelightson
Summary: The air around the preserve carries the smell of blood, the bodies show the signs of a terrible war, a trail of blood leads to the last person alive."Please, goddess ..." the spark whispers. "Please, listen to my request ... change my present for the past, allow me to correct mistakes and save your children ... my family ..." asks the spark feeling as life escapes him."Please, goddess grant me my wish ..." Repeats again and again, with his gaze fixed on the bodies of his loved ones.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi :)

_"...Granted"_

 Stiles wakes up feeling the sun's rays on his face, for a second he doesn't know where he is. Suddenly the memory of the last couple of days rush into his mind, looking around for his boyfriends bodies he founds that he is alone in the preserve, like the fight didn't happen.  _Did it really work?_ he allows himself to feel a little bit of hope.  _There is only one way to found out._ The idea of looking for his mom and dad crosses his mind, but he knows it is not possible, they are not his parents anymore. He keeps walking until he reaches a large house in the middle of the forest. The house of Hale. Just like it was before the fire. 

He knows what it means. It work. Better than they thought. 

The familiar feeling of warmth in his chest, makes him realize that he still haves his spark, but also that he´s being watched. Making a plan in his mind, Stiles starts walking to the front door, looking slyly to his surroundings. The front door opens before he reaches it, a women walks out of the house.  _A powerful women_   _._  He recognize her face from pictures. Talia Hale.

“Alpha Hale” Stiles greets the women in a curt tone, showing his neck as an act of submission. the she wolf looks at him a moment, before nodding.

"Who are you and what do you want?" Her voice was rougher than he expected. Her posture tense and ready to eliminate the threat.

 Meeting her eyes, he says "My name is Stiles and I came here to ask permission to stay in Beacon Hills for a while" adding after a second thought "I in no way represent a threat for your pack and have no intentions of causing any trouble". He knows she can tell by the beating of his heart that he is not lying, therefore there is no motive for her to refuse.

"Did you came alone?” she asks in the same tone.

Clenching his jaw, Stiles says "Yes, it is just me" More people starts coming out of the house. Neither of them, Stiles observes gratefully. Talia shares a look with them.

"How old are you?" She asks.

Stiles feels a flare of anxiety in his chest,  knowing he is a minor could lead to asking information about his parents. Information he can’t provide. He considers lying for a moment. "Old enough to take care of myself" He says instead.

"Where are you staying?" The man to his right asks. And after a moment he adds "With family?" Stiles silence answer the question. "Friends?" More silence.

"I will figure it out" Stiles says after a while.

Talia shares a worry look with the few members of her pack. If he haves luck she would see him as a rebellious teenager who ran away from home, and if he doesn't she would consider him a threat. Either of them, Stiles was lost.

"Well" She starts "as you know, it is my job to keep my pack and my territory safe" Stiles felt his heart beating harder, his spark ready to protect himself. "Therefore, I can't let you stay in my land without making sure you don´t represent a threat." Talia declares, looking straight to his eyes. _She knows_. Stiles think. Maybe she could smell the blood in his hands or see the ghosts in his eyes.

"So, you´re going to have to stay with us, in the pack house" She adds with a gentle tone.

"What?" Stiles ask in disbelief.

"You heard her" Says the man laughing.

"Come on" Talia says. "we need to have a little chit chat" says walking inside the house.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like it :)
> 
> Also, sorry if something doesn't make sense. English is not my first language. 
> 
> Adiós :)

The interior of the house left Stiles speechless. Not because it was bigger than he expected, but because the feeling of life was so strong that he could almost taste it. Making his eyes sting. Everything was going to disappear in the course of the next days? weeks? He honestly hopes for more time.

Lost in his thoughts, he followed Talia into an office. There, sitting on one of the chairs was Alan Deaton. Stiles hesitated for a second. It was the first confrontation with someone of his present or his future. _This is confusing_

 "This is Alan Deaton, our emissary and the local vet." Talia says, pointing the other chair for Stiles to sit. "This is Stiles" They both nods their heads. "So Stiles, what are you?" She adds straight to the point.

"What?" Stiles says, careful of not showing his emotions. "How do you know?"

"We all can feel your power" She says "also I can smell the traces of magic coming out of you, it is a very strong smell".

"Spark" Stiles responds dryly. Looking to the newspaper at the edge of the desk. 

"A spark without a pack, how is that even possible?" Talia asks.

"It´s not possible" Deaton says and Stiles tries not to flinch at the sound of his voice. "A Spark without bonds is likely to get consumed by his magic or lose control of his abilities". 

Stiles knows that, he read it in one of the few books he found before everything happen. Sparks use to be trained by shamans at soon as started to show signs of owning one. They will teach them how to properly use their magic, to cast spells and make potions. As sparks grew older the power grew stronger, so strong that they would lose control and hurt others and themselves. Years later they found out that if a spark joined a pack or weres the bonds would "drain" the power excess, giving balance and control in return. It didn't matter the size of the pack, only the strength of the bonds.

That day Stiles figured out why he had great control of his spark. Many string cords coming out of his chest connected him to the pack, wolves and humans. Some of them stronger than others, but three of them surprise him. Those were even stronger than the others, and they were shining so hard that he thought he was going to end blind.

Touching the first one, he could feel his dad in his office, working in the latest case, he could feel his frustration, his persistence to get to the bottom of it. The other two left Stiles breathless, it gave him the courage he needed.

At the end of the day, Stiles learned about mates.

But now, he didn´t have any bond. He could only feel the void in his chest, in his heart.

"I had a pack... " Stiles answered trapped in the memories. He would no lie about them, he could not pretend they didn't existed in some future. "They are gone" He adds looking to the floor.

"I´m sorry to heard that" Talia says and Stiles can't stand the pity he looks in her eyes. Talia share a final look with Deaton before adding

"Stiles, I´m going to ask you one last time and this time I want a straight answer ok?" Stiles nods "how old are you?"

 Stiles decide he's not ready to be 18 yet.  "I just turn seventeen a few weeks ago" He says, surprise crosses both Talia and Deaton faces, quickly being replaced by worry and pain. Maybe picturing her sons in Stile’s place.

After a few moments, she snaps out of that thought and says. "This is my proposal Stiles, let's set a trial period. After that you could decide whether you want to stay with us and be a part of the pack, or follow your way."

"I don't want to be a bother, Alpha" Stiles replies politely "I can figure it out by myself, I just need your permission to stay in Beacon Hills"

"Nonsense, also I still have to make sure you're not a threat remember?" She says with mischief.  "Come on, let me show you the house"

Walking behind Talia, Stiles can´t stop thinking in how is he going to face living under the same roof as them. How is he going to pretend not to know them when he spent the last year with them? _Maybe they are different in this time_. Stiles hopes. After all, he meet them under stressful circumstances.

He follows Talia to every part of the house lost in his mind, half listening to her explanations of everything. He only starts to pay attention when they reach the staircase.

"Upstairs are everyone’s bedrooms, not every member of the pack lives here though, so we still have some empty ones you could choose from... like this one" She says signaling one of the few doors without a name on it. "Which one would you like?" she asks.

Looking around the hallway, Stiles makes his way to the door farthest from the rest of the pack. "This one?" Stiles says

"Good choice" Talia responds, opening the bedroom so Stiles can see it. There is a size queen bed, a bedside table and a closet. "This room haves his own bathroom, so you won’t have to share it with anyone"

Stiles is so distracted seeing everything he doesn't notices that the man from before is at the door until Talia says "Just in time" she walks to the man "This is my husband" she introduces.

"Sebastian Hale" says the man. "I could not help but notice that you didn't bring any suitcase or bag" He drags a box into the room. "It's clothes from the pack, maybe you can find something that fits you and later we could go shopping for things you needs".

Before Stiles could respond Talia hurries to the door and says "we're going to let you alone so you can look at it. We will introduce you to the pack at dinner time." She gives him one last smile before closing the door.

 


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: this chapter contains a scene where Stiles has a panic attack, if you do not want to read it you can skip until after the horizontal line.
> 
>  
> 
> For those who will skip that part here I leave a brief explanation of what you should know:  
> The result of the panic attack is that Stiles is determined to change the course of things and completely avoid what happened. 
> 
> And that is all.

**READ THE CHAPTER NOTES READ THE CHAPTER NOTES READ THE CHAPTER NOTES READ THE CHAPTER NOTES READ THE CHAPTER NOTES READ THE CHAPTER NOTES  READ THE CHAPTER NOTES READ THE CHAPTER NOTES READ THE CHAPTER NOTES**

 

 

Alone in the bedroom, Stiles starts looking through the clothes and finds some pants and t-shirts that should fit him fine. He also finds some toiletries in the bed that someone put there for him, so he takes that off the list of things he needs, like underwear. Then he takes a shower, to wash out the smell of magic Talia mentioned, and to take away the feeling of blood he still feels in his hands.

In the shower Stiles allows himself to think in the last few days for the first time. Remember their last moments together brings tears to his eyes. It wasn't supposed to be like this, but as always their plan didn't work out the way it should. Everything that could went wrong happened, and it was all his fault. He was the one with fucking magic, he should be more prepared, he should know that they were being followed, he should had done so much more. It was all his fault. This realization leaves Stiles without air. His mind reminds him all of his mistakes, brings back his worst moments. His mom and dad, Scott, the pack, Peter and Derek. All of their deaths are his fault. The pain and guilt of being the last one alive is unbearable.

Stiles knows panic attacks, he has since his mother died. The pain in his chest and the lack of oxygen in his body makes him wish he was dead, just like everyone else. Not anymore. His minds reminds him. He closes his eyes and tries to remember of the last time he had a panic attack

_"Take a deep breath, Sweetheart" Stiles hears_

_"Try to follow my breaths" His hand is pressed to his chest._

_"1, 2, 3 in... 1, 2, 3 out... that’s it" He focus his eyes in the green and blue eyes in front of him._

_"Welcome back, love"_

Stiles open his eyes and he's sitting in the shower, crying with his arms around him, just like theirs had, completely alone.

 _It's not my fault. I'm going to fix it. They're alive. Nothing has happened. I'm going to stop it. No one is going to get hurt. I'm going to fix it. I'm going to fix it. I have to fix it_. Stiles repeats in his head until he feels strong enough to go on. He finish his shower, brush his teeth and comes out to put some sweatpants that look capable enough to hide the fact that he's going commando for the day. He decide to lay down for a little bit, before diner. Exhausted for the last few days and the panic attack, Stiles falls sleep within minutes.

* * *

 

A couple of hours later, Stiles woke up to someone knocking on the door. Feeling a little bit disoriented, he remembers where he is. Hearing another knock on the door, he goes to open the door.

"Good nap?" Asks Talia and immediately she says "It's time for dinner, the pack is waiting for you".

"What?" Stiles asks fighting the last traces of sleep "I'm coming" He goes to the bathroom to wash his face to look more alive, feeling relieved that Talia is still at the door waiting for him.

Walking down the hallway She says "We are a very large pack, but not all of them live here. A few of them prefers have their own space, so they have their own houses. So today's it's only with the members of the pack that live in this house, but we do pack dinners on Sundays so you're going to meet them in a few days" explains and Stiles realizes he's about to see his pack, using one of the few spells he knows he urges his spark to cover his scent. Talia noticing the change look over her shoulders "You ok?"

"Perfect" Stiles answers with a straight face. walking the last few steps to the dining room, hearing people talking happily.

"So guys" he hears Sebastian says as Talia and Stiles enter "This is Stiles, he will be staying with us for now on"

Feeling all eyes on him, Stiles nods with his head in a form of greeting, focusing his eyes to Sebastian.

"You can sit next to Derek" says Talia pointing one of the two empty chairs and walking to her place next to her husband.

Stiles can feel everyone looking at him expecting some kind of reaction of him,  but he stays still and surprisingly quiet. Giving a glance to the table he recognize Laura sitting next to Talia, Cora who is in front of him and Deaton at the very end of the table, also some of the few wolves he meet earlier. No signs of Peter. _Thank God._

After a few moments of silence and tension "so here we got Laura, my daughter; Joseph, her boyfriend; Mark..." Talia says breaking the silence and introducing everyone to Stiles, at the end she adds "Well let's eat"

"Hi" Stiles hears and can't stop himself of looking to his right "what would you like to eat? mom makes a great chicken do you want to try it?" Derek says already putting some in Stiles’ plate "She also made some potato salad...." Stiles watches amused how Derek keeps adding food to his plate without waiting response. "Hope you like it" Derek finishes and Stiles realizes that there is a lot of food in his plate that it almost fall of the edges. He can feel someone glaring at him, at search for it as Derek starts eating. He found it in Jonathan, one of the few wolves that are not family, but the other does not look away, instead he seems to be warning Stiles. _Be careful with the Alpha's son_ it says. Message receive.

"Thanks" He says to Derek starting to eat. Stiles can hear some of the conversations that are happening around him, they are all talking about him, questioning the alpha's decision to let him stay and honestly he understands. He is an estranger, a human with no reason to be there.

in between bites of food, Derek keeps talking to him, this time telling him how the next Sunday was pack dinner, and how he was so excited because it was a full moon "... and then after we eat, all the wolves in the pack go for a run..." Stiles just nods with his head in the right moments, concentrating in finish his food until a comment makes him aware of everything "Uncle Peter is here"

Not even five minutes later, the sound of an engine stops and someone is coming through the door. 

"who are you?" Peter says and if looks could kill, Stiles would be already dead.

"His name is Stiles and mom says he is going to stay here, at the pack house" Says Laura suspiciously

"Talia, what the hell were you thinking, dear sister" Peter asks with a hint of false charm and a lot of sarcasm that almost made Stiles snort.

"Peter" Talia says warningly "Sit and eat, we're going to talk later"

Taking the opportunity Stiles says "You can talk now, I can go to my room -"

"You gave him a bedroom?" ask Peter at the same time that Talia says "There is no need"

"It's no problem, I already finish" Stiles says taking his plates "Thanks for the food" he adds walking to the kitchen. Leaving the dining room in complete silence, until everyone knows he is upstairs, then all start questioning their Alpha.

"What the hell is a stiles?" Stiles hears before reaching his bedroom.


	4. Chapter 4

Stiles knew he wasn't going to get more sleep, no matter how tired he was, but he also had nothing else to do. Lying down in the bed Stiles lets his mind wander, he knows from Peter and Derek that in this time Derek hasn't meet Paige yet. So he just need to make sure that it stays that way or if they meet Stiles have to prevent her death, even if that means lose Derek to her.

If Paige doesn't die, then Derek is not going to fall for Kate's seductions, Kate is not going to have the information she needs to set the Hale house on fire and everyone is going to be alive by the end of this. _It sound easy. Maybe too easy._ The only thing that worries Stiles is the Alpha Pack, and more directly Gerard. Deucalion's hope for peace between hunters and wolves causes him to lose his sight and the  ambition of his betas leads to the beginning of the Demon wolf. Stiles can only hope that Deucalion comes to Talia to seek for advice and give Stiles a chance to change his mind about Gerard. If that doesn't happen he doesn't know what he would do.

 _Mom_. He thinks. Stiles doesn't know if he would be able to prevent her death. Maybe the fact that she didn't gave birth to him was enough, maybe his mother was right and he was the reason of her sickness. He hopes so. Thinking about it, Stiles decide he's not ready to face them. He already watch them die once and that’s enough.

Also, considering the recent events he's not sure what is going to happen. He knows that everyone is going to hear the alpha, but he also knows that Talia is going to take to consideration their doubts and fears about him. He can only wait.

The house has been silent for a couple of hours now, and Stiles can't spend another one locked in the room. Slowly Stiles makes his way out of the house  and sits in the  grass. Sitting there with his eyes closed, he can feel the movement and life of the preserve, if he focus enough he can almost feel the power of the Nemeton, the darkness that surrounds it.

"What the fuck are you doing out here?" says a voice making Stiles jump and turn around to face Peter standing glaring at him.

"I just need a little bit of air" He responds after he calms down, looking to the stars.

His spark can feel Peter moving towards him and he can feel its confusion when he grabs Stiles by the shirt and forces him to look into his eyes.

"I don't know what are you planning, but I'm not going to let anything happen to my family. So be careful  because I will be watching every step you take" Peter flashes his eyes and Stiles is not surprised by the vibrant blue. "And the minute you make a mistake am going to be there to rip your throat with my teeth"  He finishes with a growl and walks away without letting Stiles say a word.

 

The next morning Stiles finds Derek and Cora eating in the kitchen

"Good morning Stiles, did you sleep well?" Derek asks with a bright smile and once Stiles nod with the head he adds "I'm sorry we didn't get more time to talk yesterday, but today I don't have basketball practice, so I get to come home a little earlier and maybe we can talk some more.." he adds with a little blush in his face.

"Stiles, Talia want to see you in her office" Jonathan says from the doorway "Now" He points the direction and doesn't move until Stiles pass by him.

"Stiles, did you sleep well?" He answers with the same nod "Good, how was the room, do you need anything?"

"Yes, thank you for the clothes and everything" and later he adds "Just need some socks and... you know... underwear... maybe some paper and pencils" He answers scratching his neck.

"No problem, am sure Sebastian would be happy to include them in the grocery list" Talia says "Jonathan please inform my husband" She orders

"But..." Jonathan starts but Talia stops him raising her eyebrow. It's a family thing.

"So, Stiles" She says looking straight to his eyes "I want to know, what do you wanna do? All of our kids go to Beacon Hills High School, so you won’t be alone there, I’m sure Derek would like to have you there. And some of the grownups have jobs in some stores, if you want to work "

"Uh-mmm I was almost done with my education, but I-I didn't have ti-time to get my diploma" he answers stuttering in some words "My pack was very reserved, so I don't have any papers to prove that or anything" He says and later he adds "I don't think am ready or capable of working with people..."

"I understand" she says with compassion

"I can help with chores, am very good with plants so maybe I can take care of your garden also I can cook some things" Stiles honestly prefers the garden over everything, but he would do anything Talia asks him to.

"You don't need to-"

"No, I have to" He says with conviction "I do not expected to live here for free"

"Stiles, I just ask because I want you to adjust easier to us, to feel like you  have a place here... I just wanted to help you" She motherly says "I don't know what you went through, but I can feel all the pain and anger you feel right now... and I'm just worry about you-"

"I'm fine" Stiles says bitterly "you don't need to worry. I'm perfectly fine"

"Sure, and that’s why your fingers are sparking. Yeah, you're perfectly fine" She points out with irony surprising Stiles and making him grip his thighs to stop them "You are a spark who lost all his pack bonds" Stiles flinch "It's fine for you to not be fine" She says with a little smile "but I know the risks for you and for us if you go on that way, I know how much damage you can make and I'm not going to let that happen... "


End file.
